Cooking Club
The Cooking Club is a club in Akademi High School. Appearance This room is located in the northern wing of the first floor. It is divided into two sections, a kitchen and a dining area, by a partial interior wall against the kitchen counter. The kitchen has a pink-and-white checkered floor with pink walls, as well as matching pink countertops and appliances. The room contains a toaster, a stove, a microwave, a sink, five knives, a cutting board, a plate, a refrigerator, a blender, and a coffee maker. There are two rows of counters on opposite sides of the kitchen, as well as a smaller centre island. As of the February 1st 2016 Build, the placeholder club leader stands in front of it. The dining area to the left has a table in the centre of the room and several shelves. The table and chairs are also clad in pink. The six chairs surrounding the table are usable by students. The walls are tan coloured and the floor is a golden-brown plaid pattern, with a white and pink rug in the middle. Cooking_Club-0.png|Main kitchen. SecondDiningRoom.jpg|Dining room. Joining the Club JoinCookingMarch16.png|March 16th, 2016. Joining the cooking club. 2-1-16CookingClubMoreInfo.png|February 1st, 2016. Choosing "More Info" after choosing "Join". CookingClubHat.PNG|February 1st, 2016. To join the club, Yandere-chan will have to talk to the placeholder club leader and select the "Join" option on the interaction wheel. Afterwards, they can participate in club activities. After joining the club, Yandere-chan will wear a lilac bonnet tying her hair back. Benefits The player will have easy access to knives, and having knives in this room will not be considered suspicious. The player can also cook food and hand them out to students. Use CookingClubError?.jpeg|Participating in the cooking club activity if the other members are present. 2-1-16CookingClubActivity.png|February 1st, 2016. 2-1-16CookingClubActivity2.png|February 1st, 2016. MakingFood.jpeg|Making food. OfferingFood.png|Offering Food. FoodFull.png|Trying to offer food to a student who has already eaten a hotdog. On Monday, Kokona Haruka makes octopus-shaped hot dogs from 3:30 PM to 3:40 PM. The other club members sit at the table while Kokona prepares the food. After that, she walks to the small room to sit down and share her food with the other members. They will chat until 5:50 PM. If the player participates in club activities, they will make cute food and chat from 5:00 PM to 6:00 PM. Yandere-chan can make nine octopus hotdogs in the club, which she can give to nine students. It will increase Yandere-chan's reputation by 5 points per hotdog, which means 45 points per plate. The player can only make one tray per game. It is unknown if it is a bug. Members *Placeholder club leader (Placeholder leader) *Cooking Club President (Future leader) *Kokona Haruka *Riku Soma *Saki Miyu *Mei Mio *Koharu Hinata *Yuna Hina *Yui Rio *Yandere-chan (Player Choice) *In the future, Druelbozo speculates that there will be a girl with a short female hairstyle who will be in the Cooking Club.http://comments.deviantart.com/1/575625712/4008019258 Leaving and Disbanding LeavingCookingClub.jpeg|Leaving the Cooking Club. Yandere-chan will be kicked out if a member sees her kill another student. In the future, she will also be kicked out if the player does not participate in club activities at least once a week. If the president dies, goes missing, or if there are less than five members, the club will disband. Once the club closes, the door to the room will be locked. The player can also request permission to leave, but once they leave, they can never join again. Trivia *If Kokona is a titan when using the knife, the knife will grow in size. When placed back in the holder, it will remain large. It will return to normal when picked up. *This room was implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Build, but fully furnished in the December 1st, 2015 Build. It was fully implemented in the March 16th, 2016 Build. *Even though Kokona made food for her friends, they do not eat the hot dogs and will leave them on the table when they leave. The food will despawn the next day. *The cooking room was shown to be furnished in a sneak peek. It was a screenshot of a video clip simply labeled "Intro.mp4". *The current members of the Cooking Club are only placeholders and will not be in the club in the final game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691791303215058944 *Yandere-chan is not able to give hotdogs to Senpai, Genka Kunahito, teachers, Rival-chan, Placeholder Club Leaders, the Substitute Nurse, or the delinquents. *In the future, it will most likely be easier to poison students if the player joins this club.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/692489312613593089 Bugs *If any students from this room are asked to distract anyone, the student will become stuck and run in circles inside their seat. *In the March 15th, 2016 Build, if the player chooses to join the Cooking Club, the listed benefit will say, "...you will have be able...", which is a grammatically incorrect sentence. The benefit should say, "...you will be able...". *The player is able to make hotdogs the same time as Kokona does, which causes many syntonization issues, such as plates and hotdogs floating in front of Kokona. Quotes Gallery 2-1-16CookingClubJoin.png|February 1st, 2016. Choosing "Join" from the interaction wheel. Cooking Club Fake NPC.png|The Cooking Club's placeholder leader. KnivesUpCloseJanuary15th.png|Knives up close. January 15th, 2016. 2-8-2016 - Rainbow12Girls.png|Second dining room with the students eating. February 8th, 2016. 2-8-2016 - StealingKnife.png|Stealing a knife. February 8th, 2016. 2-8-2016 - FriendsEating.png|Friends eating while the knife is being stolen. February 8th, 2016. 2-8-2016 - CuttingFood.png|Kokona prepares snacks. February 8th, 2016. CookingClubSHHHHHEEEET.png|The Cooking Club room from the November 15th, 2015 Build. Category:Places Category:Akademi High Category:Clubs Category:Cooking (Club) Category:First Floor Category:Game Mechanics Category:Perks